MOST BEAUTIFUL LOVE
by stewartuzumaki
Summary: Gaara datang di saat Naruto mengalamin patah hati dengan sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Most **beautiful** love

Narugaa slight narusasu

Tut... tut... maaf nomor yang ada tuju tidak dapat menerima panggilan mohon co-

Hah suke, ada apa dengan mu? dari semalam kau tidak menjawab telpon dariku. Kenapa semua jadi begini suke, aku mencintaimu. Gumam naruto sambil menatap wallpaper smartphonenya yang menampilkan foto dirinya dan sasuke saat perayaan tanahbata tahun lalu.

Ya... uchiha sasuke seorang pemuda yang berkulit putih,mempunyai mata sehitam batu onxy,pemuda tampan cenderung cantik,termasuk dalam pria idaman wanita dan pria yang mempunyai gelar Seme. Adalah sahabat/rival/sekaligus kekashi dari seorang pemuda bernama Namikaze-Uzumaki naruto. Seorang pemuda tampan,berkulit kecokelatan,bertubuh sixpack.

To.. ruto...narutoooooo...

Uwahhhhhh garra kau mengagetkan ku. Ucapnaruto sambil memegang erat dadanya.

Hn,ada apa dengan mu naruto? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat tidak bersemangat? Ayo tunjukan masa muda yang penuh semangat membara ucap garaa OCC

Hah.. naruto melongo melihat garra yang biasa irit bicara, terlihat sangat berbeda hari ini.

Anoo garra a..apa kau baik-baik saja?

Tentu saja aku baik naruto, lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Ucap garra seraya duduk di samping naruto.

Aku tidak apapa gachaan. Aku ha- BUAG

Ittai garra ini sakit sekali, kenapa kau memukul kepala ku gachan, naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang menjadi tempat pendaratan tangan garra.

Sudah aku bilang naruto jangan panggil aku gachan klau kau tidak mau berakhir di rumah sakit hari ini juga!

naruto menelan ludahnya melihat garra sudah berada di mode evilnya. Hehe ga.. garra aku hanya bercanda lirih naruto seraya masih mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol tadi. Melihat itu garra tidak tega juga melihat naruto orang yang dia cintai kesakitan. Ya sabaku no garra mencintai naruto namun karna tahu naruto sudah mempunyak kekashi dia hanya bisa memendam jauh perasaan itu.

Tidak usah berlebihan begitu, aku tidak menggunakan sekuat tenagaku untuk memukul mu.

Tapi ini benar-benar sakit garra, lihat ini kepalaku sampai benjol begini kalau nanti aku terkena geger otak bagaimana?cerocos(?) Naruto

Sini, biar aku lihat, kata garaa seraya menarik rambut naruto. Dan benar saja terdapat benjolan kecil akibat perbuatan garra. Melihat itu garra langsung bangkit berdiri dan menarik naruto ke uks.

Sudahlah garra aku tidak apa-apa tidak perlu sampai ke uks. Cegah naruto

Kepala mu harus di obatin naruto, jangan keras kepala balas garra,

Saat mereka sudah bebrapa meter dari ruang uks mereka mendengar suara orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap.

Ngghh ne..neji baka kau membuat aku tak bisa bernafas kesal sasuke.

Tapi kau sangat menggoda sukechan ,Kau sangat cantikk aku jadi tidak sabar untuk memakanmu goda neji seraya mengecupi leher jenjang sasuke..

Nghh neji ahh sasuke kegelian menerima rangsangan dari neji.

BACKTO NARUGAA

Sa..sasuke lirih naruto tidak percaya melihat orang dia cintai sedang bercumbu dengan orang lain. Entah sejak kapan emosinya meluap

NARUTOO! teriak garra melihat naruto sudah menerobos masuk ruang uks tadi.

DUAKG

BERENGSEK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN SASUKE..

geram naruto seraya memukul neji membabibuta.

Neji-naruto panggil sasuke dan garra bersamaan.

Naruto sudah berhentiii teriak sasuke seraya memukul-mukul bahu naruto. BERHENTI AKU BILANG BERENGSEK teriak sasuke lebih kuat mendorong naruto.

Tak siap menerima dorongan itu kening naruto tembentur ujung lemari kaca yang menyebabkan banyak darah keluar dari keningnya.

Melihat itu sasuke mauoun garra membelakan matanya.

NARU..garra langsung berlari menghampiri naruto berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di kening naruto

Tidak apa garra aku baik-baik saja cegah naruto seraya memberikan senyum kecut kepada garra.

Sasuke jelaskan, apa maksud semua ini.

Naruto menatap lurus sasuke, sasuke yang melihat tatapan kekecewan,kepedihan dari mata naruto hanya menundukan wajahnya. Bingung. Sasuke bingung untuk menjawabnya,dia mencintai pemuda pirang itu tapi cinta saja tidak cukup.

sasuke termasuk seorang pemuda manja yang selalu di kelilingin kekayaan sebelum orang tuanya meninggal dan hanga menyisahkan sedikit uang asuransi untuk hidupnya dan kakaknya. Dia memerlukan seorang yang kaya untuk berada di sampingnya dan naruto tidak termasuk ke kategori itu, naruto hanya seorang pemuda miskin yang berkeja part time sebagai pelayan cafe, pemuda berambut pirang itu juga tidak mempunyai silsilah keluarga yang jelas. jika tetap memlih berada di samping naruto sasuke tidak akan mendapatkan semua kemewahan yang di tawarkan oleh neji. ya neji. sasuke kan memlih neji.

CEPAT KATAKAN SASUKE, KENAPA KAU LAUKAKN INI PADAKU teriak naruto

putus.. aku ingin kita putus. sasuke menatap naruto dengan tajam


	2. Chapter 2

NARUGAA SLIGHT NARUSASU  
TYPO yang bertebaran  
kalimat gaje~dan masih banyak lagi  
"jadi begitu" lirih Naruto "kau lebih memilih Neji dari aku sasuke?" lanjut Naruto.

Darah yang mengalir dari keningnya,terus mengalir melewatin mata ,seolah-olah Naruto sedang menangis darah.

"ya,aku lebih memilih Neji dari pada kau,kau yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa tidak pantas untuk berdiri di tidak memerlukan orang miskin seperti mu" teriak Sasuke  
"Tapi kenapa,ku. ku mohon sasuke beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi,aku aku tak akan mengecewakan mu" tangis Naruto.

Naruto benar-benar mencintai sasuke, sasuke adalah cinta pertamanya,teman pertamanya dan segalanya bagi naruto ku mohon berhenti" batin Garra,./p  
dadanya penuh sesak melihat naruto memohon di hadapan Sasuke.  
"lepaskan kakiku berengsek" tendang sasuke  
"tidak,kumohon sasuke jangan tinggalkan aku" mohon Naruto.

Dia telah membuang semua harga dirinya hanya untuk meminta sasuke kembali.

sialan, apa kau tak dengar, lepas dia berengsek" Neji memukulin naruto.

setelah pelukan naruto di kakinya terlepas,akibat pukulan dari Neji .  
Sasuke dan neji segera keluar dari ruangan.

 **2minggu setelah kejadian tersebut**

"ist garra pelan-pelan ini masih terasa sakit" ringis Naruto.  
saat Garra mengoleskan Salep ke luka yang di dapatnya 2 minggu yang .  
"tahan sedikit. karna kau tidak sering ini mengobatin luka in lama sembuhnya, dan setau aku orang bodoh tidak bisa merasakan sakit" ucap Garra.  
"ck,aku tidak bodoh garra,kau sendiri tau tentang hal itu" manyun Naruto.  
"Hn".

"keheningan meliputin ke dua pemuda berbeda warna rambut tersebut.  
"apa kau benar-benar kan pergi naru" tanya .  
"eh? tentu saja dattebayo, aku ingin membuktikan diriku bahwa aku pantas untuk di perhintungkan. aku bosan di anggap lemah Garra" tegasNaruto .  
"sudahku bilang naruto lupakan sasuke,dia lebih memilih Neji." lirih Garra.  
"oleh karna itu garra,aku ingin membuktikan kepada sasuke dan pada mereka semua"ucap naruto.  
"tapi aku menyukaimu naru,aku tidak ingin kau pergi,tak bisakah kau berhenti melihat kaarah sasuke dan melihat ke arahku sebentar saja" tangis Garra.  
"mendengar penuturan Garra Naruto hanya bisa melebarkan matanya,terkejut mendengar pernyataan

suasana di ruangan itu menjadi canggung stelah pernyataan cinta dari  
"terimakasih garra" ucap dari duduknya.

Garra hanya melihat naruto dengan tatapan bingung. melihat garra yang tidak mengerti,Naruto melanjutkanya./p

"terimakasih karna kau mau menyukaiku yang bukan apa-apa ini" naruto menatap intes  
" kau kenapa kau bilang begitu naru" tanya Garra.  
"tidak apapa," gumam naruto seraya memeluk garra.

terkejut menerima tindakan naruto,garra hanya bisa memantung.

"kau tau garra,sasuke adalah orang pertama yang kumiliki,dia segalanya jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mencintainya dan sudah membuang perasaankukarna perlakuanya ,aku tidakbisa membahagiakanya karna aku masih punya banyak kekurangan. aku tidak menyalahkan neji yang merebut sasuke sudah memikirkan ini ribuan kali di otaku. dengan adanya neji ku harap sasuke mendapatkan kebagianya". ucap Naruto.  
seraya menggelamkan wajahnya di perptongan leher Garra.  
"lalu" gumam Garra.  
dia seperti kehabisan kata-kata mendengar pengakuan .  
"lalu. maukah kau membantu dan menungguku garra, membantuku menghilangkan perasaanku pada sasukedan menggantinya dengan perasaan ku agar pantas berdiri di samping,memegang Naruto lembut namun penuh penegasan.

perasaan haru segera meluap di hati Garra perasaan yang selama ini di pendamnya akhirnya terbalaskan walau masih harus menunggu,setidaknya lebih baik daripada menunggu tanpa kepastian.

"aku..aku bersedia naruto" jawab Garra seraya membalas pelukan.  
"hehe aku tidak bertanya apa kau bersedia menikah denganku gachan" goda Naruto.  
"Baka,kau merusak suasana saja" kesal Garra  
"hmp.. maaf.. gachan dan terimakasih" ucap naruto mengelap airmata gara dan memeluk garra erat.  
"mendengar itu, Garra hanya membalas pelukan Naruto erat,dia kehabisan kata-kata.  
perasan bahagianya meluap,memnuhi rongga hatinya.  
"khukhu,garra lepas,kau membuatku sesak"keluh Naruto.  
"bakanaru kau suka sekali merusak suasana" tungkas garra seraya mejitak kepala naruto.

mereka berdua asik tertawa tanpa br /mereka berdua tidak sadari sepasang onxy menatap mereka dengan perasaaan sesak dan kesal ,menyesal dan cemburu

tbc~  
terimakasih buat masukanya :)


End file.
